


Usad

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Next Station: Doroteo Jose
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Usad

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko rin alam paano ko to naraos haha enjoy reading!

Martes palang gusto na niyang mag tap-out.

Sa inaraw-araw na byahe ni Kyungsoo, isa lang napatunayan niya; Hindi tao ang turingan ng mga pasahero sa LRT 1 Monumento Station pagpatak ng alas siyete ng umaga. Patunay na yung nabaling ballpen niya sa bag dahil sa gitgitan pagdating ng skip train. ‘Di lang yung bigat ng bag ang dama niya kung hindi pati pawis ng apat na taong nakadikit sa kaniya at kung susuwertihin, yung isa ang tapang ng pabango, pwede nang pamalit sa kape bilang pampagising.

Mahirap, masikip, masakit.

Kapag humihinto yung tren at yung bigat ng nasa kanan niya ay dumadagan sa kaniya

Mahirap, masikip, masakit.

Lalo na ‘pag nahahagip ng mata niya ang Doroteo Jose Station mula sa malabong bintana.

Lalo na kapag kasabay noon ang pagbalik ng mga alaala ng lalaking iniwan niya noon sa istasyong iyon.

\--

“Kuya eto po bayad sa limang kwek-kwek tsaka tatlong kikiam” sabay abot ni Kyungsoo ng bente sa mamang abala sa paghahalo ng nilulutong street foods.

“Kuya yung akin po apat na squidball tsaka tatlong kwek-kwek” dagdag naman ng lalaking katabi niya. Si Jongin.

Si Jongin na tagapunas ng uhog niya nung bumagsak siya sa bike niya.

Si Jongin na kasama niyang nagsuot ng palda nung bagong tuli palang sila

Si Jongin na kinokopyahan niya minsan ng assignment

Si Jongin na kasabay niyang magcram ng powerpoint presentation nila

Si Jongin na tumulong magbenta ng graham balls na gawa ng nanay niya sa school

Si Jongin na yumakap sa kanya nung graduation

Si Jongin na sumama sa kanya na maghanap ng damit na susuotin sa interview niya.

Si Jongin, ang bestfriend niya, at kung minamalas ng pagkakataon, mahal din niya, higit pa sa bestfriend.

Mas malala pa rito, lilipat na ang kababata niya sa katapusan ng buwan dahil mag aabroad na ang tita niya at walang magbabantay sa apartment niya malapit sa Recto. Saktong malapit doon ang pinagtatrabahuan ni Jongin na dance studio kaya pinalipat na siya roon. Umangal pa si Jongin pero nahihirapan din siya sa araw-araw na pagod sa biyahe kaya sa huli ay pumayag ito.

“Soo, uso naman yung phone, chat nalang tayo palagi o kaya bisita ka ‘pag wala kang gaanong ganap” naalala pa niyang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang pinupunasan ang mukha niya noong basa ng luha.

Sa kanilang dalawa siya ang mahina lalo na emosyon niya. Madali umiyak at masaktan – fragile kumbaga, at tanging ang taong kayang maghandle with care sa kanya ay si Jongin, na malalayo na sa kanya ilang araw mula ngayon. Alam niyang imposible ang makabisita dahil bilang guro, hindi ka mauubusan ng mga gagawin na mas lalong nagpalungkot sa kanya.

Kahit na magkaiba sila ng trabaho, parehas din naman sila ng lugar na inuuwian at halos singhaba lang ng braso ang pagitan ng bintana ng kwarto nila sa isa’t isa.

Pero ngayong iba na, ngayong wala na siyang Jongin na makakausap at makikita sa kwartong iyon. Naisip niya dati na wala nang kaso kung hindi malaman ng bestfriend niya yung feelings niya pero sa pagkakataong iyon, maglalakas loob na siya umamin bago ito lumipat. Dahil dito, naisipan niyang ayain si Jongin na kumain nang sabay habang break niya sa trabaho. Naka leave ito para sa paglilipat ng gamit at pagpunta na rin ng pamilya nila sa padespedida ng tita niya.

“Buti nalang medyo malawak ‘tong D.Jose no? Tas mahangin din tsaka may food stall, pwede nang pang foodtrip, salamat pala sa graham balls nung nakaraan, pasabi kay tita padala ulit sya haha” sambit ni Jongin habang nginangata nang buo yung kwek kwek na medyo malamig na.

_Mabibigyan pa ba niya ito sa susunod?_

Nanatili siyang tahimik. Hinahanda yung sarili sa sasabihin niya.

“Himala pala nag-aya ka, ano meron? May ichichika ka ba sakin? Maingay ba ulit mga estudyante mo?” tanong ni Jongin

Umiling siya, humarap si kyungsoo sa kanya at sinabing “Jongin mahal kita”.

“Sus naglalambing naman pala si bestfriend, mahal din kita alam mo yan” sagot naman ni Jongin nang may kasamang ngiti.

_Oo alam ko iyon at hindi ka nagsawang ipakita iyon sakin, kaya rin siguro nahulog ako._

“Hindi Jongin, mahal kita.” Tila ba naintindihan ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin nito at nanahimik ito. Sila.

Walang nagsalita sa kanila. Sa likod ng tensyon na nabuo ay ang kaba at bigla.

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at nilapat ang daliri nito sa pisngi niyang basa ng luha.

“Jongin pasensya na” kasabay ng pagpiyak at paghikbi niya. Naging mahina nanaman siya at andiyan naman muli si Jongin na handang magpatahan sa kanya. Sinandal ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya saka nilagay ang kamay sa braso niya.

“Alam mo, narinig ko kayo minsan ni Baek na nag-uusap, umiiyak ka nung sinabi mo sa kanya na mahal mo ko higit pa sa kaibigan” sabi ni Jongin

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at gulat na napatingin sa kanya.

“A-alam mo na? Dati pa?”

Tumingin si Jongin na may malungkot na ngiti.

“Oo, gusto ko nun mainis sa sarili ko kase hindi man lang kita macomfort kase ako rason nun, hindi ko man lang napansin na nasaktan kita. Pero naisip ko rin na ‘pag dumating yung panahon na aminin mo man sakin yun, hindi rin ba kita masasaktan?”

“Jongin--“

“Pagkatapos nun sinubukan ko na maramdaman din ang kung ano ang nararamdaman mo sakin pero Soo…”

“Ayos lang Jongin” sinabi niya dahil alam na niya yung susunod.

Masakit pala kahit na anong handa mo sa sarili mo

Masakit pala kahit 'di ka naman umaasa

O baka naman umasa nga siya, kaya masakit. Na kahit anong paalala niya ay may bulong pa rin na “baka pwede”, Sa kabila ng “sabi na eh” ay ang “wala ba talagang pag-asa?”

“Uhm, Jongin malapit na rin kase matapos break ko eh, kailangan ko nang umalis”

Kailangan na niyang umalis at umusad.

“Soo –“

“Oo Jongin, magkaibigan pa rin naman tayo”  
 _Hanggang magkaibigan lang ang lalamanin ng ‘tayo’._

“Chat mo ko kapag nalipat mo na lahat ng gamit, subukan kong bumisita”

Dahan dahan niyang pinahid ang luha niya at ngumiti nang pilit kay Jongin. Naglakad siya palayo at sumakay sa dumating na tren. Pumito na ang guard, senyales na aalis na ang tren papunta sa susunod na istasyon. Ganun din kay Kyungsoo.

Mahirap, masikip, masakit sa loob, Pero handa syang magtiis dahil panahon na para maging malakas din siya na tanggapin at umusad.

**Author's Note:**

> Naisip ko rito kung naubos ba nila yung nabiling streetfoods haha


End file.
